


New Year Coda

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Avenging Stars [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any m/m, first kiss on New Year's Eve."Independent Atlantis's first New Year's Eve.





	

This was it. Altantis's first year as an independent nation. They were celebrating New Year's Eve not based on Earth's calendar but based on New Lantea's, counting from the day the astronomers and meteorologists estimated was mid-winter on the planet (thought winters on New Lantea were very mild indeed). Evan had gone all-out, getting the chemists to build fireworks, the engineers to rig up a ball to drop, and the rest of the scientists - who consumed the most paper - to make paper confetti to spill at midnight.  
  
Some of the Marines had, in their spare time, formed a band, and there was music spilling from the various dance floors that had been created from the mess hall and other communal gathering areas.  
  
Evan and his hand-picked team of KP Marines had been making snacks for days and days on end, and one chemist had lent his talents to some of the linguists to get them distilling booze and also making homemade root beer.  
  
It was the party to end all parties. Atlantis's first New Year celebration.  
  
It was mere minutes to midnight, and Evan was exhausted. He wanted to go back to his quarters and fell asleep, sleep for two whole days and wake up after the clean-up was done (Teldy was supervising; Evan had drawn up a duty roster in advance). No one would notice if he was missing anyway.  
  
And with the new year they were finally going to start about actual immigration, and Evan was going to try to convince his family to move out there. Maybe even the whole commune. Atlantis would feel like home if he didn't feel so alone, didn't feel so -   
  
People were counting down. Already? Evan glanced at his watch. Already.  
  
Maybe he'd find a spot along one of the balconies and at least watch the fireworks. Apparently with naquadah and some of its variants, the chemists could make fireworks in colors never before seen on Earth. Evan always had appreciated a good show of color.  
  
Instead of trying to push through the partiers, he ducked through the kitchens to a place he knew would be deserted, out in the open air. He leaned against the balcony and tipped his head back, watching, waiting, listening.  
  
 _Five, four, three, two -_  
  
Hands caught his waist, spun him around.  
  
Evan cried out in surprise, but then he was being kissed, gently and thoroughly, firm hands at his waist, one of those hands warm metal.  
  
He knew this kiss, this softness, this taste, melted into it instinctively.  
  
Bucky.  
  
 _Bucky?_  
  
Evan opened his eyes, jerked back. "Bucky, what the hell are you -?"  
  
And then there were hands on his shoulders, spinning him around, and he was being kissed, as softly and thoroughly as Bucky, only -  
  
Evan pulled back again, panting, confused.  
  
Steve stood over him, smiling sadly. "Happy New Year, Evan."  
  
"What -?"  
  
"Thank you," Steve said. "For everything." He leaned in and kissed Evan on the cheek. "Hope you find love in the new year."  
  
Bucky kissed him on the cheek as well, and then he and Steve vanished into the shadows.  
  
Fireworks exploded overhead, and Evan spun to stare at them.  
  
They really were unlike anything he'd seen on Earth.


End file.
